Malda Patchwer
by phaelle
Summary: Malda est une adolescente pleine de mystère, même pour son auteur... Lisez, vous verrez...
1. Chapter 1: Malda Patchwer

Si la douleur portait un nom, elle s'appellerait sans doute Malda Patchwer.

Mais si, vous savez bien, cette jeune fille qui semblait toujours traîner péniblement sa carcasse partout où elle allait dans Poudlard.

On ne peut pas dire qu'elle possédait le don de la sociabilité. Etant donc plus encline à la solitude qu'aux rumeurs des foules, les coins et les recoins tranquilles n'avaient pas de secrets pour elle.

Mais quand elle sortait de ses cachettes provisoires, que dire de la triste mine qu'elle abhorrait aux yeux des autres ? Cela l'excusait-elle ? Cela la rendait-elle moins coupable d'être qui elle était ? Comment vivre quand on exècre jusqu'au sang même qui coule dans nos veines, jusqu'à ce trait de caractère qu'elle surprenait parfois malgré elle, jusqu'à cette pointe de folie venimeuse. Et ce spectre aux yeux fiévreux qui la toisait tous les matins de l'autre côté du miroir. Cette figure qui lui lançait ces regards qui n'étaient que trop familiers aux autres…

Aux autres…

Tout cela était comme une malédiction qui accablait et gangrenait les siens depuis trop longtemps. Elle attacha lentement ses cheveux et se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Son visage se rapprocha imperceptiblement de celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut collé à elle, se retrouvant à fixer intensément cette personne, là, en face. Les reflets du marbre vinrent pendant un instant teinter d'un vert outre-tombe sa peau. Elle mima une expression de colère.

Oui, ainsi elle devait lui ressembler, ce devait être exactement ça, la dernière image qu'ils avaient dut surprendre avant de mourir. Elle songea aux honnêtes sorciers qui frissonnaient sûrement encore dans le confort de leur lit douillet en pensant à cette figure. L'autre se mit à pouffer dans le miroir, rêvant à la pauvre Malda qui devait continuellement vivre avec cette espèce de fantôme. Un truc qui lui collait à la peau, une chose qui malgré ses efforts restait là, à la manière d'un masque hideux vissé à son visage et balançant à la face du monde : « Les vieux démons ne mourront jamais ! » Et cela était vrai.

Elle se redressa. D'un autre côté, objectivement, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait payer pour des choses qu'elle n'avait pas commise. Comme si elle catalysait, par sa ressemblance avec Elle, toutes les haines et les peurs que le monde magique ne pouvait exprimer de façon plus primaire. Un lynchage sur la place publique, voilà ce qu'il leurs fallait, voilà ce qu'elle était.

En ce rinçant les mains elle se décida enfin à sortir des toilettes. Marchant craintivement dans les couloirs elle endura encore une fois l'atmosphère de dégoût, d'aversion et d'animosité que les autres avaient crée autour d'elle. Pourquoi elle, comment pourrait-elle être coupable alors qu'elle n'avait été, ni de loin ni de près, en contact avec les partisans de « Vous-Savez-Qui » ?

Puis elle se mit à réfléchir. Et si les autres ne la détestaient pas et étaient, au pire, indifférents. Et si elle projetait la haine qu'elle avait d'elle-même sur leur visage. Et si quoiqu'elle décide, une part d'elle avait décidé que Malda allait payer pour tous les crimes de sa mère.

Et si …, soudain la cloche sonna, ramenant Malda a des préoccupations plus terre à terre, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal par exemple qui commençait au moment même à l'autre bout du château.

Elle serra un plus autour d'elle sa cape d'hiver, tentant vainement de construire une barrière plus solide entre elle et ces « autres » puis adoptant un pas vif se hâta vers la salle de classe.

Lorsqu'elle arriva le cours était déjà commencé elle fut donc obligée de traverser toute la classe pour rejoindre sa place au fond, sentant une fois de plus le lourd poids des regards.

L'heure se passa sans encombre, chacun essayant de l'ignorer, se comportant avec le maximum de déférence parce qu'elle était Elle sans être Elle mais un peu Elle quand même parce qu'Elle faisait parti d'elle. Et que ça il fallait bien l'accepter ou du moins essayer de l'oublier.


	2. Chapter 2: Le secret

A l'heure du déjeuner, et comme elle le faisait tous les jours depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, Malda se rendit à la bibliothèque avec son repas.

Prestement elle grimpa les escaliers qui la séparaient de la salle consacrée à l'histoire des moldues d'Asie du sud-est de l'an 200 à l'an 400. Là, enfin à l'abri, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol poussiéreux et souffla.

Chaque jour était plus difficile parce que chaque jour elle se coupait un peu plus du monde extérieur et que chaque jour les rapports avec les Autres devenait de plus en plus empoisonnant.

Parfois lorsqu'elle était seule, Malda s'imaginait qu'elle était vraiment Elle, ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie, les premières années encore innocentes.

Dans ces moments là où elle tentait de faire fi de sa haine au profit d'un sentiment qu'elle n'osait ou ne pouvait nommer.

- Je ne pense pas, non vraiment pas !

Malda sursauta renversant en même temps une partie de son repas.

-Tu ne la connais même pas, idiote ! , dit la lueur verte évanescente, à côté de sa tête.

Elle ramassa maladroitement sa bêtise.

La bibliothécaire lança, derrière ses verres à doubles foyers, un léger regard en coin dans sa direction, puis retourna à sa lecture comme si de rien était.

Ce qui restai de son déjeuné et ce qu'elle venait de ramasser, l'appétit coupé, se fit offrir à la poubelle voisine.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!? rétorqua Malda d'un ton en dessous de L'autre.

La bibliothécaire commençait à regarder dans sa direction...

- Si, tu es amoureuse de Luna. Et tu étais en train de te demander si elle aussi, donc, je répondais à ta question Chérie: je ne pense pas, non vraiment pas ! Et tu sais ce que ta chère mère disait sur l'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe? dit le spectre d'un ton narquois.

- Tais-toi vipère. Parfois j'aimerai me balancer par la fenêtre juste pour te tuer ! cria-t-elle

- Je ne peux pas mourir petite sotte; je suis déjà morte !

La bibliothécaire faillit faire exploser sa tête de théière en hurlant ces mots:

« - DEHORS LA SANG PURE ! LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE EST UN LIEU DE CALME ET DE RESPECT! JE VAIS T'ENVOYER CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR POUR QU'IL TROUVE UNE SOLUTION POUR TE FAIRE SOIGNER ET UNE AUTRE POUR QUE CE LIEU NE SOIT PLUS UN REPÈRE DE DINGUES. J'ENAI MARRE DE ME COLTINER TOUT LES TARRÉS DE CETTE MOLDUE ÉCOLE! »

Hermione qui était plongé dans son livre de défense contre les forces du mal, se précipita vers Mademoiselle Théine; outré, prête à riposter. Mais la théière en ébullition la devança.

-Ah Granger, dit-elle d'un ton fumant, vous tombez bien vous êtes délégué je crois, Hermione acquiesça. Veuillez accompagner cette insolente camarade au bureau d'Albus. Elle rédigea une note, Et remettais lui ceci! Maintenant Mademoiselle Patchwer, DEHORS!

Mademoiselle Théine ouvra la porte attendant patiemment qu'elles sortent, pendant que la lueur verdâtre lui crachait en la regardant : « Les vieux démons ne mourront jamais ! » la main sur la poignée le bras le long de la porte puis, elle la claqua. Le souffle que cette dernière produit dans leurs cheveux se ressentait encore, quelques minutes plus tard.

Devant un silence de mort, où le claquement faisait écho, Hermione se décida à dire quelque chose:

-Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle Théine est toujours un peu nerveuse quand elle fait son remplacement. Toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard à superviser ce n'est pas rien tout de même.

Le silence persistant de Malda mettait Hermione mal à l'aise. Toute cette situation lui déplaisait au plus au point. Non pas qu'elle soit de l'avis de Ron quand celui-ci appellait la jeune fille « Patchwer la timbrée », néanmoins elle restait un cas délicat dans la conscience sans tâche et sans défaut de miss Granger . Devait elle lui parler, si oui devait-elle lui parler du sujet qui fâche, ou devait-elle se taire, ou devait-elle se montrer sympathique et compatissante ?

Pendant qu'Hermione était au prise avec sa moralité, Malda le regard apparemment dans le vide, écoutait les sornettes débitées par la lueur verte. « Regarde-moi cette sang-de-bourbe, la petite première de la classe parfaite. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Malda ! Montre-toi digne de ta mère pour une fois, fais lui plaisir, donne lui un peu de sang. Tu sais qu'elle n'as pas vu saigner une impure depuis tellement longtemps ! »

- Alors ça jamais !

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers elle.

- Non, désolé ce n'était pas pour toi … j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Hermione soupira et pris une grande inspiration :

- Ecoute Malda, je sais bien que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé. Mais je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne crois pas que tu sois folle et que tout ce qui s'est passé ne te soit imputable. Toutefois par Merlin, il faut que tu m'explique pourquoi tu parle toute seule, ou qu'à défaut tu essaie de ne plus le faire devant tout le monde.

Malda lui saisit le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter,

- D'accord, je veux bien te le dire à toi, parce que je sais que tu es quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance, et puis tu as le sens du sacrifice. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne jamais rien dire à personne de ce que je vais t'avouer. Tu dois promettre également que quoique je te révèle, tu ne chercheras ni à m'aider d'une quelconque manière, ni à venir m'en parler à nouveau et encore moins à t'en servir pour me faire je ne sais quel reproche !

- Je te le promets, et puis je ne suis pas du genre à prendre les secrets à la légère.

Elles se remirent à marcher, Hermione courant presque pour réussir à rester au niveau de Malda.

- Bien, disons que quelque chose, une sorte de présence m'accompagnerai toujours partout ou je vais, disons que cette présence me parlerai de toute sorte de chose et surtout des choses que je ne veux ni penser, ni entendre, disons que cette présence aurait toutes les caractéristiques des spectres comme on en voit partout ici mais que je serai la seule à pouvoir le voir et l'entendre, enfin ce spectre à la différence des ectoplasmes normaux prendrait l'apparence d'une personne non décédée et cette personne serait Bellatrix Lestrange, ma mère.

- Mais…, Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche, une expression de stupeur sur le visage, mais ta mère est toujours à Askabhan n'est ce pas ?

- Hermione, qu'est ce qu'on avait dit, de plus nous voilà arrivé, tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre Dumbledore je suppose…

Non bien sûr elle ne voulait pas, c'est pourquoi se mordant la langue pour s'empêcher de poser des questions elle prononça le mot de passe et fit entrée Malda Patchwer dans le bureau du directeur.

Penché sur une grande bassine en pierre le directeur de Poudlard ne sembla pas se rendre compte de l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, enfin il émargea de cet état second. Prenant quelques secondes pour réorganiser ces pensées, il n'adressa pas la parole tout de suite à Malda.

Depuis la Grande Guerre , Albus Dumbledore avait beaucoup vieilli, ce n'était pas quelque chose de physique, plus une lassitude dans le regard, comme s'il savait que, de toute façon le combat était perdu d'avance, ce n'était que partie remise, que ce n'était qu'un peu de répits avant qu'Il revienne, que maintenant il n'y avait plus d'espoirs puisque de toute façon Harry était mort et bien d'autres encore, et que Lui il serait toujours là.

Soudain il sembla se rendre compte de la présence de la petite Patchwer. Elle se tenait devant lui, le dévisageant sans gêne. En posant son regard sur elle, Dumbledore ne pu retenir un rictus de mépris

« un sucre d'orge ? » lui proposa-t-il en remettant ses lunettes demi-lune sur son long nez

Surprise, Malda ne savait pas quoi répondre, finalement elle hocha la tête, c'était toujours ça de prit.

- Je crois savoir que vous avez quelques différents avec Madame Théine, ne vous en fait pas j'arrangerais ça, mais parlons plutôt de ce qui vous amène ici

Malda amorça un geste pour le contredire puis finalement se rétracta.

-Venez par ici, j'aimerais vous montrer quelques choses » dit-il en désignant la bassine

Malda s'approcha et plongea son regard dedans sans vraiment comprendre ce que son directeur voulais.

Soudain elle se sentit happée, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, autour d'elle le bureau s'était transformé en un sombre tunnel, tout à coups un virage surgit et le corps de Malda fit une embardée sur la gauche puis une autre sur la droite. Malda avait l'impression d'être devenu une roue d'un wagon de grand huit, lancée à pleine vitesse sans pouvoir rien contrôler. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se sentit ralentir, autour d'elle le tunnel se stabilisa et enfin elle s'arrêta devant une porte. C'était une lourde porte en pierre, juste au-dessus de la poignée une inscription était écrite en runes anciennes, ne sachant que faire Malda décida d'entrer, se demandant en son for intérieur si ce serait si facile que cela. Finalement elle tourna la poignée sans difficulté et entra. Pour une fois la voix s'était tue.


End file.
